fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Elementary School
Wade Elementary School is an Armacham-run school and secret bio-research facility founded in 1978 featured in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. The facility's motto is "A Good Place For Kids." Monolith Timeline Layout The school is an extremely large facility with many well-equipped classrooms, a cafeteria that appears to double as an assembly hall, a large kitchen complete with a giant walk-in freezer, several playgrounds, and numerous IT rooms and admin areas; the Paragon project clearly involved a very large number of students, probably a thousand or more. Many of the classrooms feature one-way glass panels with hidden observation rooms behind them. Videos still playing when Dark Signal arrive at the school tell students to go to the Nurse's Office if they're having any problem with their abilities (the actual word used is blanked out in the recording); the Nurse's Office turns out to conceal an elevator activated by starting a program on the computer terminal inside called 'Bluebird.exe.' This causes the entire floor of the room to sink down into the secret facility below. The labs beneath Wade Elementary are as extensive as the schoolhouse above, with monitoring stations, cleanrooms, a mock-up of a schoolroom, storage areas, a chamber containing a chair similar to those seen in the Harbinger Facility used for training Abominations, and a large holding pen where Abominations are kept in filthy padded cells above what appear to be pits of their own wastes. Intel documents make it clear that children were brought down to the labs, sedated for various experiments and then treated with drugs to induce amnesia; one intel shows these drugs were imperfect, allowing some of the children to recall the experiments performed on them as nightmares. However, it seems the true nature of the facility was never discovered while it was still operational. It isn't clear where the imprisoned Abominations in the holding pens actually come from; they seem too large to have been children and intel establishes Abominations as failed Harbingers, not Paragons. The facility also apparently conducted advanced weapons research: an Armacham Type-12 Pulse Weapon is present in one of the labs. The school's principal, a "Doctor Saunders," both ran the school and oversaw the experiments in the labs. One intel, a letter from concerned parents, notes he used to be a psychiatrist; whether this is true or part of the facility's cover story is not known. He is turned into a Remnant by Alma Wade's psychic power. Experimentation Ostensibly a school for gifted children, in reality the building houses the genetically engineered test subjects of Project Paragon for evaluation and experimentation in a controlled environment. The classes are divided into three groups for study, each given a different mutagenic compound dose as part of the "Feeder Program." The groups are named after animals and insects; Keira Stokes comments they sound like reading sets: *'BLUEBIRDS' are a control group given a placebo supplement simply called (N). The results noted show no change in their abilities. *'LADYBUGS' are a group given a mutagen variant called PN5a (R13). The report on them notes that while psionic ability did indeed increase due to the mutagen, their control of their abilities was "extremely fragile." *'TREEFROGS' are a group given a mutagen variant called PN5b (R8). Their report notes that while their psychic control was "satisfactory," their actual abilities remained "unremarkable." It is noted that some test subjects started out genetically engineered while others did not, and the groups apparently contain a mixture of enhanced and unenhanced students. The school appears to attempt to cultivate the belief in pupils that they are different; one reading poster uses the example conjunction "you are intelligent and powerful children," while one intel notes that children were asked to write an essay on what made them unique; one student in question talked about her ability to read her brother's mind. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' .]] The school is left severely damaged by the explosion of the Origin Facility. The School was likely evacuated, but by the time of the events of F.E.A.R. 2, whomever remained have been turned into Specters, with at least the principal and music teacher instead becoming Remnants. The facility beneath the building is used as a bolthole by Snake Fist, who is horrified when Genevieve Aristide flees the battle in the city to join him. Richard Vanek deploys his forces into the building to hunt Aristide down, and soon a pitched battle is underway between Black Ops Soldiers and a large, well-equipped contingent of Replica soldiers, with Alma and her apparitions attacking both sides sporadically. Most of the doors are barricaded when Dark Signal arrives, forcing Michael Becket and Keira Stokes to enter through a locked grating that leads into a basement level classroom. Stokes notes that the severe damage found might have originated from the explosion or a subsequent firefight, concluding that it was "probably both." It isn't long before Alma acts to separate the two soldiers, leaving them trapped on either side of a wall as they go through a door. Known staff *Principal: Doctor Saunders, first name unknown *Executive Administrator: Janice A. Potts *PE Teacher: Doctor A. Mendez Known students *Mike Andressen *Kelly Branch *Leon Brune *Brian Franc *March Franc *Zoe Hasle *Jennifer Lange *Soo-Hyun Li *Marline Masterson *Zack Masterson *B. J. Nobbs *Max Preston *Marcus Redford *Takeshi Yoshida Alternate Story In official images from a pre-release version of F.E.A.R. 2, Keira Stokes is seen being stalked by Alma in the school. Keira turns to Alma and tries to shoot her, but Alma is able to knock her unconscious. Alma is then seen approaching Stokes, with what appears to be an unknown woman standing in the background. Trivia *It isn't clear whether the Dark Signal Harbinger candidates attended Wade Elementary; they certainly have Paragon review scores, but don't appear to recognize the facility. Intels Becket collects show that some of them are part of the Paragon program, but their memories of the program were intentionally wiped out by the ATC. *When the Dark Signal team arrives at the school, the letters on the school's front sign have been knocked askew so that they spell out "ALMA." *The school is likely named after Armacham scientist Harlan Wade and his daughters, Alma and Alice. *A broken projector in the school is desynchronized to reflect Alma's distorted view of the world. For instance, the word "brain" is matched with "playground." *A bulletin board in the school shows drawings of several members of the game's development team. *The school's sports team is named the Wildcats. *It is unclear if the school was originally founded to experiment on children, as it was opened in 1978, whereas Alma Wade wasn't born until 1979. *A billboard in the school depicts images of the developer team that created F.E.A.R. 2, as well as a chibi Alma. *The notes in the music room play the tune on Alma's music box. *The answer word to the hangman game on the chalkboard in the first classroom you enter is most likely "eraser", "erased", or "erases". Gallery Fear_2_project_origin_conceptart_FTCjc.jpg|Concept art of the playground. School_outer.jpg|Concept art of the outside of the school, with a heavy fall of ash from the sky. School_innter01.jpg|Concept art of the inside of the school. fear-2-concept-art School.jpg|Concept art of the school. Wadeschool.jpg|The bloody aftermath of Alma's presence on the school cafeteria. Board.jpg|A board in the school with images of the game's developers and a chibi Alma. Almaattackwade.jpg|Alma attacking Michael Becket in the school. Wadegate.jpg|A gate in front of the school, depicting children at play. 891638-screenshot006.jpg|A mural in one of the classrooms. Fear_2_project_origin_conceptart_FYu3Y.jpg|Concept art of Alma's bloody footprints on a hopscotch game. 16450_screenshots_2011-12-29_00006.jpg|Somebody was starting to figure something out... 16450_screenshots_2013-12-02_00019.jpg|A crashed Hind-D in a section of the school. Gfs_73818_2_109.jpg|The school's stage, set up for a play. 0EE7E412BD9A531054C6DC5EB70920026CA39E3A.jpg|Book about Cats inside the School. 2AB9829338D2161E7A9A233BEE0264513D20C49E.jpg|Fantastic First Graders. 3CC90EC36778631AB436ACD06E22381536EB2A7B.jpg|Nurse's Office. 6D8B42C807153C9C0F9AF125F430183E6246803B.jpg|School's hallway. 4B4EAC42EB7F11D9D60EB82576D493A3DEB70795.jpg|A monument in school's Courtyard. 4FCA8285128BDDD1076965DB667175BAB3D08E3B.jpg|Main Gate with Clouds caused by Origin Facility Explosion. 5EA71CDF341E32BB67A63433A970E46F95BD1802.jpg|Interior of the Nurse's Office. 09CAA268DF129A559A540EBBDF7D160D276A2AF5.jpg|Sign in front of the School. 6F494DF7D1208A97A7590D24DB572D3B1B484539.jpg|Clipboard. 6FE124B50B008175E604F9F5D17EE097E9A2724E.jpg|Educational Carpet for young children. 9B438A644FDC9B8E588E38831B2C4D0C37112942.jpg|Destroyed school's corridor. 51B6F21B3F954B4C5274EE800EEAF55301E5FBDF.jpg|Another clipboard. 70D735B4FC2691A229FA2DBC7C93FE75AC1929D4.jpg|School's Courtyard. 219025E201DB4A1C6F549EAE0D44B981316AA780.jpg|Destroyed hallway. 16450_screenshots_2011-07-26_00020.jpg|Main entrance to the school. AF56890E5A0226FE2A0D428F1F9C1EE5669CCD99.jpg|Kiera commenting on school's groups. C9030F6EDAACB64AF6E807991BAF1DC96A74BCB7.jpg|Kiera Stokes in the classroom. 16450_screenshots_2013-11-10_00027.jpg A school's corridor.jpg|School's corridor. Interior of the school.jpg|School's corridor. School's yard.jpg|School's courtyard. Pictures in music classroom.jpg|Music classroom charts. Art made by children in school.jpg|Drawings made by children. Destroyed floor.jpg|Destroyed hallway. Three groups of pupils.jpg|Three groups with related supplements. 16450_screenshots_20170123204810_1.jpg|Drawings made by children. See also *Wade Elementary School Intel *Harbinger Facility es:Escuela Primaria Wade Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Locations Category:Locations Category:Armacham Projects Category:Fairport